Bittersweet
by Shelna
Summary: A supposedly romantic tragedy about confusion, love, hate, and more than anything, trust. SLASH. HP&DM, um.. what else to say? What Draco wants, Draco gets.. Harry can't help himself.. Fin.
1. Cinnamon and cigarettes

Diclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling.

Part 1. Cinnamon and cigarettes.

It was the first normal day after their fifth school year it happened. This day- the second Monday after their return, things had nearly gotten as normal as they got around Hogwarts those years.

As expected, this day started out perfectly normal.

Neville spilled his juice at breakfast, Ron and Hermione spent the lunch brake quarrelling amongst themselves, and all the Slytherins sent him evil looks.

Yes, it was indeed just another day in Harry Potters life at Hogwarts.

This was rudely interrupted at dinner, when he suddenly noticed that Draco Malfoy was looking at him from the Slytherin table. This, of course, was nothing new, but just as Harry was to look away, the other boy realized he had gotten Harry's attention, _and smiled at him._

It took some time before Harry realized what had happened, and then he though he was going to fall off his chair. Draco Malfoy had smiled at him. Since when could Draco Malfoy _smile_? And why on earth would he smile at _him_, who he seemed to hate, so deeply? And this wasn't just the usual Malfoy _smirk, _no, this was far worse than that. This was a _smile,_ a truly _friendly_ smile. Directed at him. From Draco Malfoy. He couldn't believe it.

Harry looked around, but there was no doubt. The smile had been dedicated to him, and him alone.

It certainly was strange.

-"-

Weeks went by, and Harry's life grew more out of his regular rhythm. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, and got seriously worried about his own mind, when he found himself thinking that if Malfoy didn't stop skipping meals, he could get really sick, and he was already so thin and pale and it could not possibly be good for him. He then reminded himself that Malfoy was an evil prat, and the world would be better of without him.

-"-

This goes on for quite some time. With all the trouble with Umbridge, Harry manages to put it into the back of his mind.

Then one day, on his way back from a DA meeting, Harry suddenly finds himself being dragged into an empty classroom. He turns around to ask what the hell is going on, and defend himself, but is faced with a pair of beautiful silver grey eyes.

_Damn it._

"Terribly sorry for dragging you in here like that, Potter, but it was a very efficient way to get you alone," Malfoy told him, opening his schoolbag, fumbling around after something.

"What the hell do you want, Malfoy?" Harry demanded, watching the other pull out a pack of cigarettes, and offering him one. Harry shook his head, not even thinking about the fact that they were a muggle item. In the hands of a Malfoy.

"Suit yourself.." Malfoy muttered, lighting up one for himself.

Harry stared at him. "You didn't answer my question."

"Oh, Potter. Why so rude, huh? I'm getting to that."

Malfoy blew smoke towards him, and Harry had to work on it not to cough.

"I have a question for you." Malfoy told him, sitting down on a desk.

Harry nearly laughed. "A question?"

Malfoy just smirked, seemingly enjoying his cigarette.

"One simple question, Potter." Malfoys smirk widened, as he added, "I know who you love. Do you?"

Harry nearly choked. What kind of a question was that?

"What?!" He beloved at Malfoy.

"You heard me." Came the cool reply.

"I'm not taking this." Harry began, moving towards the exit.

He was surprised, overwhelmed really, at how fast Malfoy had gotten around him, and pinned him to the wall.

Their faces were only inches apart, their bodies pushed against each other... Harry could smell the scent of the other boy, feel his breath upon his face, and feel the warmth of the body against his.. W_hen did he get so strong? _Harry thought to himself. _And what is that scent... hm.. smells like cinnamon.. I like cinnamon.._ Then he got a grip on himself, and tried to push Malfoy off him. He was surprised at how half-hearted his attempt was.

Malfoy seemed to notice this, and smirked.

"Get off me!" Harry called, more angry at his own reaction than at Malfoy.

"When you're able to convince me you mean it, I will." Malfoy whispered in his ear, intensly.

This really threw Harry off his guard. To have him so close, to have his whole attention, to hear his voice free of mocking, and filled in stead with... no, it couldn't be longing. _Your imagining things, _Harry told himself. _And even if it was so, what would it matter to you? You don't care about Malfoy. He's just an annoying prat._ But then, as Malfoys hands moved to Harrys chest, he had to hold in a gasp, and it took all his willpower to grip Malfoys hands, and pull them away.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he called, staring into the silver grey eyes. _Damn it, those eyes are beautiful.. _

"You never answered my question." Malfoy said coolly, staring back at him.

"I-" Harry began, unable to say or do anything else. _Why does he have to stand so damn close to me... what is he trying to do, anyway?_ Harry thought, his pulse raising.

Malfoy leaned over, and sneered into his ear, "I know it, I know you do too."

Harry gave up. "Yeah, _I_ know. But I doubt you know. About me, I mean."

This resulted in a soft laugh from the other. "I've seen you. I've seen your looks."

Harry forced himself to smile mockingly. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I've seen the looks. So you better 'fess up, don't you, as I'm the only one who can help you with that." Malfoy whispered to him.

Harrys heart skipped several beats.

Did Malfoy mean what he thought he meant?

"What do you mean, help me with that?" Harry asked, swallowing several times.

Malfoys hands moved up to Harrys shoulders. Harry gave an internal sigh, but couldn't make himself remove Malfoys hands.. he loved feeling the other boys hands on his body way to much. As much as he hated that, and didn't want to admit it to himself, and at least not to Malfoy.

Still, when Malfoys hands moved to Harrys back, he couldn't resist sliding his arms around the handsome blond in front of him. _Damn it. _He tought. _Damn hands, damn thoughts. You just gave yourself away._

The reaction was not the one he had expected. At first, those perfect lips formed the smirk he had seen so many times before- Draco Malfoy knew he had won. Then, without warning, they kissed.

At first, Harry wasn't sure who had kissed who. Then he just thought 'the hell with it' and closed his arms around the one kissing him, passionately kissing him back. Hands found chests, Dracos hand found Harrys hair, and when the kiss ended, Harry found that his hands were in Malfoys back pockets, and Malfoys hand on the top button of his shirt.

Harry was stunned at himself. He could not have done that just now. _I did not make out with Malfoy. I did not make out with Malfoy. I did not make out with Malfoy,_ he told himself over and over. Still, he could not deny the fact that his hands were situated right over Malfoys bum, his mouth now tasted like cinnamon, and.. well, not all of his body was quite the same way as it where before the kiss.

Malfoy just smirked, and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "Not bad, Potter." Then, he slid himself out of Harrys grasp before he had time to realize what was happening, and was out of the door in no time.

Harry was left there, leaning against the wall, startled.

_What the hell just happened?_


	2. Blissful Confution

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. Rowling does. Blah blah blah...

A/n: Second part. Forgive Malfoys style- I refuse to accept this was not allowed in the wizard community. (Even though it probably wasn't.) So ha-HAH! Deal with it, ignore it, or stop reading. Or review letting me know your views on this. Either way, here it goes:

Part II. Blissful confusion.

After the little scene in the empty classroom, Harry felt so stupid. How could he have let that happen?

Why was it, that Malfoy had made him humiliate himself so.. Harry had no problem with the being gay part- actually he had known for quite some time he was bisexual- but the _Malfoy_ part, was too much for him. Way to much.

Of all the people in Hogwarts, or in the world, really, he had to go and fall in love with _Malfoy._ Oh, what a horrible fate. But why, he wondered, had Malfoy done what he had done? Was it some kind of a trick, to lure him into some kind of a trap?

No, Harry actually didn't think it was. He had seen something in Malfoys eyes, something he hadn't expected to find there. Still, he wasn't quite sure what exactly he had seen.

Or, he often though, had it all been a dream? A fragment of his imagination? But yet had it been so real, so.. no, it was no dream. It had happened. But why, Harry did not know...

This was amongst the things Harry was pondering while he, Ron and Hermione was walking down to Hogsmead, few days after 'the incident', as Harry called it in his mind. He had not uttered a single word about it, and Malfoy had been at least as obnoxious as usually.

"..know this better than you!" Hermiones voice cut through Harrys thoughts.

"FINE!" Ron yelled. "If you're so bloody sure, is _has_ to be true, because you're _Hermione_ and know _everything_!"

"There is no need to be rude, Ron.." Harry sighed.

"Watch where you're going, Potter!" a very familiar voice snapped, as they bumped into each other.

It was so strange to hear Malfoy speak to him like that, hear the horrible things that some times came out of those beautiful lips.

Malfoy was wearing his tailor made green suit, and it took all of Harrys willpower not to kiss him right then and there. As they kept walking separate ways, Harry noticed that Malfoy had slipped him a note. Harry casually opened it, doing his best not to attract the attention of the other two.

'Behind the Three Broomsticks', was all it said. _Behind the Three Broomsticks?_ Harry asked himself. _Right now? Who does he think he is, dropping me a note like that, expecting to come running instantly..._ Harrys line of thoughts was interrupted by the sound of his own voice.

"I have to go," he said, suddenly.

The other two stared at him.

"I.. I got some stuff to get, and besides, I hate being around the two of you when you're fighting.."

Both his friends were to stunned even to say anything. It was really not like him to behave this way.

"I'll meet up with you to later, all right?" Harry hurried off, without waiting for an answer.

Oh, he felt so rotten, leaving them like that.. well, he couldn't really help himself, now could he? And some time alone might just be what they needed- Harry knew there was more between those two than they were willing to admit. If it was admitting to him, each other or themselves that seemed to be the problem, Harry did not know.

As he turned around the corner around the Three Broomsticks, Harry got nervous. What if the entire Slytherin house were standing behind this building, all ready to beat him up, thigh him down and skip him away to Voldemort? Still, he couldn't help but walk over, and look behind the building.

Harrys Prince Charming was waiting for him. Leaning against the brick wall, looking unbelievably bored, a cigarette in his left hand, looking rather glamorous.

"Um.." Harry began, walking over to him.

Malfoy just took another puff of his cigarette.

Harry sat down on the staircase next to him, confused, and annoyed at Malfoy, and himself.

Not a word was uttered for several minutes, then Malfoy threw away the remains of his cigarette. He before Harry had time to say 'hello', (now that some mysterious agreement of silence was over) Malfoy had sat down on his lap, his arms around him.

Harry was in a state of shock. Never in a million years would he have expected this. Harry tried to speak, but the words got stuck in his mouth. Malfoy must have noticed how tense this action had made him, because he simply leaned down, and kissed his neck. "No one ever comes here, baby.." he whispered in Harrys ear.

This only left Harry more confused.

"I am not your 'baby'," he forced himself to say.

Malfoy just smiled. Harry noticed that it was a _smile_ and not a smirk.

"Not yet." His voice was playful, and he proceeded to kiss Harrys neck.

He was more then 'rather' good at it.

Harry made a heavy sigh, trying to protest. _Damn it, Malfoy.. Damn.. damn you.._

"Malfoy..." Harry muttered. "Why are you doing this, Malfoy?"

The other boy stopped kissing him.

"It's _Draco._" he said in a firm voice. "Malfoy is so.. my father." There seemed to be a shiver going threw his body at the mention of the latest. "And why not do it? What I want, I get."

"Like you want _me_."

Malfoy gave a sigh.

"That low thoughts of yourself, huh? Well, does it really _matter_ that much? Use your head, Harry. If either one of us said a word- who would believe it? And we would both lose the same- sleeping with the enemy, oh, nonono."

Harry had to admit that he had a point. He closed his eyes, and images flew before his eyes. His parents, the Dursleys, the Weasleys, Hermione and the other Griffindors, Voldemort, Umbridge, and finally, Draco. Opening his eyes again, he didn't have the strength to fight it back any more.

Instead of saying a single word, he let his arms around Draco, pulling him closer to him, in a very intense kiss.

A/n: Malfoy wears suits! He DOES! In White, black, green (Slytherin) or some times even blue. And eye-liner! Not only eye-liner, but also mascara!

I repeat myself from before: deal with it, ignore it or accept it. Either way, I'm happy. If you can't, and this will annoy you senselessly, then there is no choice but to stop reading. Or complain in a review.

Well, for the rest of you- next part coming up in not that long.


	3. Sleeping with the Enemy

Disclaimer: All characters, places etc belongs to Rowling.

A/n: I had a bit of a writers block previous to writing this chapter, so if I do to many sum-ups, please let me know, and I will write them in as scenes later... um, yeah.

So here goes.

Part III – Sleeping With The Enemy

There was no way Harry could have helped himself now.

Draco was available to him. Harry was incapable of forming words or rather less sentences of thoughts about this, but Draco was made a constant presence in the back of his head.

Now, as he looked at the boy on his lap, who at the moment was kissing his neck, there was something inside Harry that was switched off- all means of caution thrown to the wind, all that mattered, was the blond wonder.

Harry stroke his hand carefully over Dracos neck, causing him to look up at him.

"I surrender." Harry spoke quietly, looking into the silvery grey of Dracos eyes.

Draco gave a half smile, half smirk, knowing he had won.

"Very good." Draco breathed, pulling his hand through Harrys hair. "Remember, you are mine now. Try and trick me, and hell will break lose."

Harry nodded. "Right back at you."

Draco smiled, and sealed this seemingly rushed deal with a kiss.

-"-

_The relationship between the two developed quickly, in secret. Harry could excuse himself with preparing for DA meetings, and Draco.. well, Draco didn't have to answer to anyone._

_They used the room of requirement, prefects bathrooms and secret rooms only known by Harry and the Marauders Map._

_Days turned to weeks, weeks to months, and before they knew it, they had been sneaking around together long enough to turn fall to winter, and bring Christmas around. _

_We all know what happened that Christmas._

As Harry returned to Hogwarts, he was looking forwards to meeting Draco. He had spent large parts of his stay at the Orders Headquarters, pondering the thought of whether or not to tell Sirius.

Unable to tell him everything, and knowing the troubles of telling him some of the truth, but not the rest, made him decide notto say anything.

It wasn't until after dinner the first day back at Hogwarts, that Harry managed to slip Draco a note, requesting a meeting the following day.

-"-

_Waiting. Waiting. Draco is late. Very late. Oh man, I hate waiting. I just want to see him.. hold him.. On no! What if he's mad at me for some reason, what if he doesn't want to see me any more, what if he.. Oh, shut up. He will come. Don't be so damn insecure, Harry. Draco wants to see you. He will come. _

He came. Suddenly bursting into the room, throwing his heavy-looking schoolbag on the floor, and throwing himself into Harrys arms, kissing him passionately.

"Hello gorgeous," Harry muttered, between the kisses.

"Evenin' handsome," came the reply.

Even though Harry had heard and used this kind of language and action so many times with Draco before, it still made him feel vulnerable.

Harry tried to drag the thought from his mind.

"So Harry," Draco asked, sitting down, and lighting himself a cigarette. "Where were you?"

Harry froze.

What could he tell Draco about The Order? Strangely, this problem had never come up before. Could Draco be trusted with such things? Or was thing something he would just have to lie about.. or would Draco understand?

"Harry?" The pale one looked up at him, blowing cigarette smoke around him.

"I.. I..." Harry really had no idea what to say.

Draco looked down. "I guess there will always be things we can not tell each other..."

Harry nodded, quietly.

"Let's just leave The Dark Lord as a non-topic, okey? Anything else, you can tell me, right?"

Draco scattered the ashes of his cigarette out of the window, as he spoke.

As Harry just nodded, still not saying anything, Draco draw a few heavy puffs of his cigarette, then threw it out the window.

"That could have hit someone, you know." Harry noted, sitting down on the couch.

"You know I don't give a damn about that." Draco muttered, shaking his head.

"You're so mean, " Harry said jokingly. "You bad boy, you."

Draco smiled, nearly laughing. "Maybe," he breathed, walking over to kiss Harry. "But I'm your bad boy."

-"-

Early Monday morning. Harry yawned loudly as he sat down next to Ron, grabbing some toast.

"'Morning, Harry." Ron said, through his half-chewed breakfast.

Harry made a 'mornin' sounding noise, reaching for the eggs.

"What is _with_ you Harry, you seem so.. off, these days.." Hermione tried quietly.

_Draco, is with me. Really WITH me, _Harry thought, but shook his head.

"Nothing." he said, convincingly. "Just... you know. Umbridge and Rons dad and that stuff.. "

Hermione shrugged, clearly not completely buying it.

"Alright.. " Harry muttered. "And then there's this.. girl.." Well, it was as close to the truth as he dared go.

Ron and Hermione turned to look at him. "And this.. girl.. does she.. do the two of you..?"

Harry nodded, looking into his toast. "We're in a relationship, yeah. We just don't want it to.. you know.. get out.."

Hermione nodded, knowingly.

"Your secret's safe, Harry."

A/n: Gaaah. Will probably re-write this later, just needed to get it up. To get the story going forwards. Might join chapters and do loads of fancy editing once the whole story is up. Until next time.


	4. My girlfriend, Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to J. K. Rowling.

A/n: This part is dedicated to the five people who has this story on their alert list. Way to go, folks.

Bitter-sweet.

Part IV.

"My girlfriend, Draco Malfoy."

Hogwarts, around February.

Harry got a note around lunch time, asking him to meet Draco as soon as possible. He was tired of running every time he was told to, so he took his time, before telling his friends he was off to see his 'girlfriend'.

As he walked through the castle, Harry amused himself with the thought. "My girlfriend, Draco Malfoy"

On the way, he ran into Luna Lovegood. Literally 'ran into' her.

"Ouh!" He called, his schoolbag thrown off his shoulder, the contents scattered over the floor.

Luna knelt down besides him, and helped his gather his things. Harry was about to snap at her for not paying attention to where she was walking, but managed to hold it in, much because he knew it was just as much his own fault.

In some kind of blessed discordant (or as the result of Rons attempted spell), his bottles of ink was unharmed, but all his parchment was in a huge mess. Shoving them into his bag, Harry realized the shoulder rem was no longer attached to one of the sides.

"Damn it!" He called, showing Luna the problem. It was the kind of thing a simple 'reparo' wouldn't fix.

"Though luck, chief," Luna cooed, searching through her own bag. "Here," she added, apparently finding what she was looking for.

Harry was about to tell her for the n'th time not to call him 'chief', when he realized what she was handing him.

A safety pin, as long as his little finger.

"Thanks, Luna!" Harry grinned at her, his spirit suddenly risen again.

"I'll need it back, though. It's a muggle thing, and difficult to get your hands on. Apparently it's some kind of a status symbol- I've seen pictures of muggles wearing them all over their clothes, and in their ears and noses and stuff too." Her face was dead serious.

Harrys grin widened.

"If you remind me, I'll buy you a bunch of these during summer vacation," Harry told her, watching as her face lit up.

"I'll see you in the meeting in two hours, right?" Harry asked, gathering the rest of his things, and temporarily fixing his bag with the safety pin.

Luna nodded, said something about looking forwards to it, and the two of them got back to their feet again.

Harry excused himself, and hurried off to the secret hallway where he was to meet Draco.

-"-

The moment he saw Draco, Harrys good mood vanished.

He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, waiting for him, his eyes closed. The only real indication to that he was even alive, was his hand leading a cigarette back and forth to his lips, in one elegant movement of his wrist.

For the first time in months, Harry felt just how much he really _hated_ this boy, truly loathed him.

He could barely look at him now, and all he wanted was to leave him there, and let him sit in here alone in this smoke filled, abandoned hallway.

_You tragic waste of skin,_ Harry suddenly thought, _You lying waste of space._

These feeling and thoughts overwhelmed Harry. They had come so suddenly, so unexpected.

For he was still so madly in love with this Draco- so much, that it _hurt_.

It hurt to be without him, and yet, did it sometimes hurt him more to be _with_ him. Because Harry did not, and _could not_ trust him, and most of the time, he really didn't _like _him, either. Actually, did Harry _dislike_ him, a lot of the time.

But still, should it not be now, when Draco was looking so sad, messed up and vulnerable, that he should have felt the butterflies, felt for him. Shouldn't he want to hug him, comfort him, and be there for him? There was no butterflies. Just this.. hate. And sadness. The butterflies never came when they were alone- they always came with the anger and sadness every time Malfoy insulted him, in pubic.

_You are a sick person,_ Harry told himself._ You disgust me._

Finally, Harry made himself look at Draco. _Well, at least he is fucking beautiful, _Harry comforted himself with.

Without any further thought, Harry let himself slide down to the floor, next to him.

Though Harry hadn't noticed it before- Dracos hair was a mess, and not his usual well groomed, not-a-hair-out-of-place. It was slightly moist- he had to have had come straight from the showers.

There was nothing left of the cigarette in Dracos hand but the filter, so Harry removed it from his hand, and threw it onto the wall opposite them, it landing on the floor, where several others had ended up before it.

Harry didn't bother to count them, but it was clear that Draco had sat there for quite a while.

Draco turned his head slightly to send him a heavy gaze. All Harrys loathing had turned to concern, as if by the throw of a cigarette.

As he carefully stroke a lock of blonde hair out of Dracos face, he noticed that his eye-liner was smudged, and had been running down his face, as if led by tears.

Harry was stunned by this sight. Never in his life had he seen anything more beautiful, and never before anything sadder. (Although, perhaps seeing Neville with his mother had been just as bad, but Harry didn't think about that right now.)

Unable to say a word, Harry carefully stroke his fingers over Dracos face, trying to wipe off the smudged eye-liner. The blonde wonder in front of him bit his lip, and looked down.

"Draco.." Harry muttered, lifting his pale face to make him look at him.

There was no reply, but a pair of silvery grey eyes met his.

"What's the matter, Draco?" Harry heard himself ask, in a concerned voice.

Draco shook his head. "Family issues. Can't talk about it."

Harry gave a heavy sigh, took his glasses off and pulled his hand through his hair.

Suddenly Dracos hands were on both sides of his head, gently pulling him in for a soft kiss. Then they just sat there for a while, holding each other. There was nothing they could say without betraying the trust of their friends and families, and possibly risking losses for their side in the war. Or at least, that was what Harry though, until Draco seemingly had had _enough_. Still holding on to Harry like he really _loved_ him, (this puzzled Harry) he started crying again.

"I don't wanna do this anymore, Harry.." he muttered into Harrys H-jumper, just load enough for his to hear it. "I don't want to become a deatheater, I don't want to keep doing such cruel things to muggleborns when I don't even believe in that crap, and I _really_ don't want to go around pretending to hate you!"

Harry stroke his neck, and kissed the top of Dracos head. "Then why do you?" he asked quietly.

Draco gave a heavy sigh, sounding utmost miserable. "My father," he said. "and the things he'd do to me if I disobeyed the family."

Harry didn't know what to say to this, so he just fastened his grip around him.

It was a bad night, for both of them. Draco was miserable because of something that had happened with his dad, Harry was miserable because Draco was miserable, because they couldn't trust each other, and because the most powerful evil wizard in ages wanted him dead.


	5. Alone With You

Bitter-sweet, by Timo Wilder.

Part V.

Disclaimer: All characters belongs to Rowling, blah blah blah.

A/n: Sorry the last chapter ended so suddenly. I just.. got really sick of writing, and posted what I have.

Think I've said so before, but I will add more scenes to what is here now, and update it all. Eventually. This is going to be the last part. Really, finally, the last part.

This one is partly for my lost love. You don't know who you are, or what you meen to me.

Whenever I'm alone with you.. (I will always love you)

-"-

Their relationship went on, for another couple of months, without many memorable scenes.

The things Harry remembered the best from this time later, was stealing a kiss in a secret hallway, a long look over the breakfast tables, and this night, down by the lake.

It was way past bedtime.

Harry was always impressed by how Draco could sneak around, without an invisibility cloak. He couldn't say anything about it though, as he didn't dare to tell Draco about the cloak.

They had agreed to meet at midnight, but Draco was late.

He often was, so Harry didn't think much about it.

In stead, he lay in the cool grass, looking up at the sky, thinking about what the near full moon would in a few days do to professor Lupin, and so many others around the world.

Harry couldn't imagine how it would be like, to be such out of control with ones own body. Still, he had a feeling that he _did,_ or _would_ know, but couldn't quite figure out why. Maybe it was the scar- and the flashes into Voldemorts mind...

Draco appeared besides him, and threw himself into the grass with him.

Harry tried to explain what he had been thinking, not mentioning that last part.

There was not much they said about this.

Instead, Draco asked if it was true how he had gotten his scar.

"I suppose so.. " Harry said, shrugging. "What exactly have you heard?"

Draco was quiet for a while. A little voice in the back of Harrys head said that he probably had to think of what he had heard from most people- and not tell him the details he had heard at home.

"I think they just say the dark Lord gave you that one, the night he killed your parents." Dracos voice was distant, as he was thinking back.

There was a sting in Harrys chest by the mention of the killing of his parents, but he swallowed it away.

"I've heard that you only get a scar like this from a powerfull evil curse," Harry muttered. "So I suppose that is where his spell backfired.."

"Backfired?" Draco asked, surprised. "Why would it do that?"

"Dunno," Harry lied. Actually it wasn't that much of a lie; he had started to doubt Dumbledores explaination.

"I don't believe it." Draco said, shaking his head. "There more I think about it, the more I can not believe that the dark Lord tried to kill you."

Harry jumped. This was what he had been told to be the truth be the entire wizardry world- and now, for the first time, someone questioned it. Harry had not even thought about that there could be.. no, this was the way it was.

"I have heard my father talk about him, Harry. He was capable of things beyond imagination- so why would he not be able to kill _you_? When you were just a baby?" Harry could see Draco shaking his head as he spoke, in the corner of his eye. "I refuse to believe it. And why would he want to kill you, anyway? It was just extra work, wasn't it? What threat can you have posed? Are you sure it wasn't some other kind of spell?"

Harry thought about it. Had he ever, in the little he had of memories, heard the spell? When he had relived that scene all those years ago.. his mother, for example, what had she said? He tried to remember. She had told him not to kill her son, Harry. It was him, he was after. But why?

Harry stretched his memory back... what had her words been?

He remembered it now. The whole scene.

"_Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

"_Stand aside, you stupid girl.. aside, now.."_

"_Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead-"_

Then she had asked him for mercy. Voldemort knew no mercy.

Harry shook his head. Why did Draco have to bring this up?

"I can't talk about this," Harry muttered.

Draco looked like he just realized what this did to Harry.

"I'm sorry, darling."

"It's alright.." Harry muttered, as Draco lay his head on his arm.

For a long while, they just stayed like that, silent, before they had to go back to the castle.

-"-

Not long before their exams, their relationship changed. Harry couldn't really put his finger on what was different, but.. each kiss was a little quicker, each word not spoken so much loader.

One day Harry couldn't deal with it any more, and confronted Draco.

"This can't go on." he told him.

Draco looked him in the eyes, puzzled. Then he nodded, seemingly getting it.

"You're right." He said. "You and I can not keep doing this.. the stakes are too high, the pressure to much to bare.." Taking Harrys hand, he carefully stroke his fingers over the 'I must not tell lies'.

Harry nodded.

"I must not tell lies..." Draco whispered. "well.. I felt so free with you.."

Harry didn't know what to say to this.

"Harry," Draco breathed heavily, then took a deep breath. "Whatever I will say or do... I will always.. you know.."

"I know. And maybe, when all this is over.. I mean, if we're both alive.."

Draco nodded, and kissed his cheek.

"Whatever happens, Potter. You know I'll always.. love you."

Though they had never said this before, Harry knew. He nodded slightly.

"However long it takes.. if there comes a time.. you know I'll always..."

"You don't have to say it, dear..." Draco interrupted his stuttering, and kissed him.

Their kiss seemed to go on forever.

When they finally broke apart, Draco had suddenly disappeared out the door, before Harry could say anything else.

Harry stared after him, knowing times would change now.

There was a different time now, for him. But especially for Draco. There was something big planned for him, but Harry had no idea what it was.

"... love you... Goodbye, Draco.." Harry muttered, at the door.

THE END

A/n: Gah.

Sorry about dragging that night into this, (Potters dying night) but I couldn't help myself.

Think about it! Harry as an H! (can't spell it, to lacy to look it up)

And don't say that it is an insane theory, because we are three fairly intelligent people and a genius, who all came to that same conclusion. (Never mind the fact that we are all mental)


End file.
